The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a partially coated carrier structure, comprising a carrier tape coated by a coating. The invention also relates to a carrier structure manufactured according to the method, and to a device for manufacturing a partially coated carrier structure by the method.
In the course of their manufacture, contactable carrier structures can be designed for specific applications such that they comprise contactable and non-contactable surfaces. For this purpose, a contactable coating, which has previously been applied to a carrier tape, can be partially removed again.
This is disadvantageous in that residues as, for example, chippings may be generated while removing the coating and may deposit on and thus impair the contactable coating. Unless such residues are removed carefully, and thus laboriously, from the coatings, these become scrap during the manufacturing of the carrier structures.